What Almanac?
by Oliver McFly
Summary: This story serves as the prologue for The Future Is Gone and other no almanac universe stories. First, it features an alternate version of Marty and Doc's adventures, and an alternate nightmarish 1985A world that comes later. Then, it describes how Marty's kids befriended Verne and learned of time travel, and basically how Verne became an inventor, plus his personal life.


Note: This story may seem similar to EmmettMcFly55's story, Heaven or Hell, but in a future chapter something completely different will happen. Hint: Read Back to the Old West and TPAWIUTB. You'll learn some stuff about it.

Marty McFly was exhausted. He had just caused a crazy hoverboard chase in order to prevent his future son from going to jail. He then noticed the famous clocktower, showing 10:04 PM, like always. "Some things never change," Marty said.

Then, along came an old man. He appeared to have a cash machine-flyer combination. "Hey, kid!" shouted the man.

"Who, me?" asked Marty.

"That's right. Look, my name's Terry, and I would like you to thumb a hundred bucks to save the clocktower. Lightning struck that thing 30 years ago! It's a historical landmark." said the man.

"Uh, ok- what's that?" asked Marty noticing something else, a billboard. He pointed to it. Terry looked, and Marty ran back to Doc. He wasn't really interested in the Cubs sweeping Miami. He just thought that this man was crazy, and he had to distract him to make a run for it.

"Marty, thank goodness you're back! Now, did you accomplish the mission?" asked Doc.

"Let's check the newspaper, and find out!" said Marty. He took out the paper, and shook his head in dismay. There was the headline, still: **"** ** _Youth Jailed! Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft_** **."** But then it changed. It now said: **"Gang Jailed! Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse."**

"Yes, we've succeeded! Not as I planed, but still! But what in the name of Isaac H. Newton happened?" asked Doc.

"Doc, my kid showed up, all heck broke loose!" said Marty.

" Darn! Since I used it on Jennifer, I couldn't knock Marty Junior out for the full 20 minutes!" said Doc. He then took a photo of the event. "I just realized that, because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail! Therefore, your son won't go with him tonight, and the robbery will never take place! Let's go get Jennifer!"

"Doc, there's a police car coming for Jen! We need to get her before they do!" said Marty. They ran over to Jennifer, just as the police were landing. They grabbed Jennifer, and took her to the DeLorean. "Hey come back!' shouted a police woman. But it was too late. Because, at that moment, the Delorean soared high into the sky at a speed of 88 miles per hour, and broke the time barrier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did we make it? Are we back?" asked Marty. Doc looked down, seeing nothing in the sky but a 747 jumbo jet. "We're back," said Doc. They landed by Jennifer's house, and Marty woke her up. "Woah, what happened?" asked Jennifer.

"You were, uh, hit by Doc's car when he arrived at my house this morning. We took you home to revive, and then went to your house to see how you are doing. We see you are fine, but I was wondering- why don't we just go to my house now, get the truck, and go to the lake?" said Marty.

"Ok," said Jennifer. They drove the Delorean to Marty's house, and Marty and Jen got in the truck. They drove down to the lake. Doc, meanwhile, had gone on a secret vacation. Marty and Jennifer took out their camping gear, gazed at the stars, and closed their eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Marty and Jennifer awoke, and packed up. They ate some food, and left the lake. As they neared the Hilldale housing development, Marty said, "Jennifer, I want to move into that awesome new place, Hilldale, someday."

"Me too," said Jennifer.

Then, along came a red truck. It belonged to Marty's rival, Doug Needles.

"Hey, the big M!" said Needles. "How's it hangin', McFly?"

"Fine, Needles." said Marty.

"Nice set of wheels. Let's see what she can do. Next green light?" asked Needles.

"No, Needles." said Marty.

"What's wrong, McFly? Chicken" asked Needles.

"What did you just call me, Needles?" asked Marty.

"Nothing but a little chicken! Cluck-cluck-cluck!" laughed Needles.

"Nobody calls me chicken!" said Marty.

"Prove it!" shouted Needles.

"Marty, don't!" shouted Jennifer.

"Grab hold of something!" shouted Marty. He and Needles revved their engines. Marty zoomed his truck towards a side street- and, after a pile of car debris flew through the air, everything went black.


End file.
